


meet cute

by marvelbuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Omega Bucky Barnes, Other, Stark Industries, Therapy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbuck/pseuds/marvelbuck
Summary: After two tours and losing his arm, Bucky Barnes returns home with ptsd. After meeting Sam at the VA, he lands a dream job working for Tony at stark industries, on prosthetics. One morning after a loud bang in the workshop, Bucky has a panic attack and none other than Captain America finds him and talks him through it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 119
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic :) I'll update when i can, feedback is very much appreciated. This is a purely fictional piece. Please don't steal any work. <3

# Meet cute

### Chapter 1

Two days ago Bucky's heat ended. Ever since he's come back home, heats have always been a struggle for him. The uncomfortable feeling in his body reminds him of what it was like when he was in a POW camp. He made it through though. He supposes that he could take suppressants, but they make him nauseous and dizzy. He finally told his therapist about his struggle with heats a couple of weeks before it started and she agreed they would try and find something to work for him and that it's normal to feel like that considering what he has been through. 

It's 11am and he still hasn't managed to get any work done. He's been stuck on the same problem for weeks, an electrical issue with one of the new designs. Tony is meant to be coming down at 2pm to see it and he has nothing to show. Tony and Pepper have always had a soft spot for Bucky, probably because Sam gave them his sob story. He knows he shouldn't think like that and he is forever grateful to everyone that's helped him, but he cant help but have bad days sometimes, especially before and after his heat. When he finally came back to reality at the tap of his shoulder from one of his coworkers (and new friend!) Darcy, he decided he should probably try to do some work. 

That is when it happened. 

One of the interns in the lab dropped an entire crate of pieces. After the crash, everything was muted, ears ringing, eyes blurry, heart racing, a sick feeling in his stomach. His knees were to his chest and his back against the wall. He couldn't think, his mind was taken back to the IED that went off, when he lost his arm; even though somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was still in his lab. He didn't even realise someone was kneeling in front of him, trying to get Bucky to match his breaths until a few minutes later. As soon as he managed to get his breaths under control he noticed: 

1\. The man was blonde and rather large (& absolutely GORGEOUS)

2\. The man had been speaking to him

3\. He was an alpha (who's scent smelt amazing) and was emitting calming pheromones 

Blonde beefcake helped Bucky to his feet and extended his hand with a shy smile and spoke softly "My name's Steve". It took a minute for Bucky to register the words as he couldn't stop staring. He stammered and stuttered until he finally got his words right. "I'm Bucky. Well my name's James, but my friends call me Bucky. It's from my middle name Buchanan, like the president. Erm, yeah. Bucky, you can call me Bucky". Steve, huffed a soft laugh and went to reply when Tony burst through the doors. "AH! i see you've met Capsicle then!" 

Bucky's eyes went wide in realisation of who he had been talking to. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic :) I'll update when i can, feedback is appreciated. This is a purely fictional piece. Please don't steal any work <3

# meet cute

### chapter 2

Bucky shut his mouth as soon as his brain started working, so he didn't seem rude in front of THE STEVE ROGERS. He now felt ridiculously stupid for breaking down in front of someone who has been through way worse than him; the humiliation in his scent was pumping into the air (which he quickly realised everyone would also be able to smell). Bucky turned to look at Tony, who was paying him no mind and instead looking at the new prototype he had been working on (and hasn't yet finished, despite the deadline). Oddly, Tony was over the moon with the unfinished arm and exclaimed that since Pepper was away, he was incredibly bored and so would help solve the equations Bucky had been so puzzled on. 

Tony then waltzed over, nodded at Steve (who had just been standing awkwardly since Tony walked into the workshop), put his arm on Bucky's shoulder and told him that if he needed anything he should come to his private workshop and walked out, leaving the poor interns he walked past utterly shocked. 

Unfortunately, this left Bucky to realise he was still in the presence of Steve and had absolutely no idea what to say. Luckily, Steve did the talking for him. "Erm" Steve chuckled nervously, "Wou- no er are you okay now?" Bucky found it endearing that Steve, an alpha and captain america was a) stumbling over his words and b) genuinely cared about Bucky's wellbeing. 

"Yes, sorry you had to see that, I mean it's stupid really. But, erm thank you for helping me, I'm sure you're very busy."

"Oh no, of course not. Erm I was actually about to ask if you wanted to grab a coffee. But erm it's okay if you say no, I mean you are at work so erm don't worry about it, unless you wanted to another ti-"

Bucky decided to cut the alpha off with a "that would be lovely" before Steve turned completely red, to which Steve visibly relaxed and alpha happy could be smelt around the room. Bucky grabbed his jacket and put the prosthetic away, whilst trying to hide his beaming smile at the thought of getting a coffee with such an adorable alpha. Although, from looking out the corner of his eye, he was pretty sure Steve was doing the exact same thing. They walked towards the lift in comfortable silence, occasionally giving each other shy, unsubtle glances and made their way down to the stark industries lobby. 


	3. Chapter 3

# meet cute

### chapter 3

They made it down to the lobby and Steve suggested a coffee shop they could walk to, about two blocks away. He mentioned that he found it one day on one of his runs and goes there sometimes to sketch, since it's one of the only places people don't bother him. It was a relatively quick walk, but Bucky supposed it was because he was in good company. They ordered and sat by a window seat across from each other. 

"How long have you been working for Tony then? " Steve began. 

"About three years now, Sam got me the job. We met at the VA about 5 years ago and became really good friends. I mentioned to him that before I joined the military, I had gotten a degree in engineering at M.I.T. His recommendation was probably great because Tony and Pepper hired me straight away, no questions asked. I guess they also felt a little sorry for me, I mean I was pretty messed up when I got out. I mean losing my arm was a really hard thing to process and phantom pain sucks. It doesn't help that I'm an Omega, society has come a long way, but it still took a lot for me to get into the army, it was my sniper skills that managed to sway them. Though, coming out of the army as a broken Omega, well that's a whole different story."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought before he spoke, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I've never understood why someone's designation could make people see them as any less of a person. Before the serum, people had a lot of opinions about me when i presented as an alpha because I was so small and sickly and it didn't fit into their ideal stereotype of what an alpha should look like. My mum was an omega and she was the strongest woman I've ever known." He paused again before continuing, "I know Sam, he's such a good guy, after I came out the ice he was the first person I talked to that didn't just treat me as Captain America, but Steve. And for the record Buck, you're beautiful, smart and incredibly strong, anyone who tells you different because your'e an Omega or because you lost your arm, is an idiot. " 

Bucky couldn't help the Omega inside of him purring at the nickname. Steve was someone who genuinely cared about the people around him. Plus, the compliments he had been given weren't helping the blush making it's way up his cheeks.

After they finished their drinks, they decided to go on a walk around the park, neither of them wanting it to be over just yet. Apparently the reason Bucky had never seen Steve around before is because the avengers have a different compound (which he already kind of suspected), but today he needed to see Pepper about some new recruits. 

After walking aimlessly for around 30 minutes, Bucky really needed to be getting back to work and Steve still hadn't seen Pepper yet, so they began walking back. Before they got there Bucky noticed Steve scent had become slightly sour and before he could ask what was wrong, the alpha spoke. "I had a really good time today. Correct me if I have read the situation wrong, but I was wondering if you would like to grab dinner with me sometime, like a date? If not I would love to be your friend and er maybe get your number so i could message some time. But again, don't feel obligated, i realise that who I am might put you off a little bit and yeah. Sorry, i'm rambling now." 

" I would love to go on a date with you Steve, the whole Captain America shenanigan doesn't bother me, i had a great time with you too." As soon as the words were out of Bucky's mouth, Alpha happy could be smelt in the air, making Steve blush slightly. They exchanged numbers and headed back into the tower together. Before Bucky had even made it to his workshop he had received a text from Steve which read: 

I really did have a great time this afternoon Buck. I can't wait to see your smile again soon xx 

For the rest of the day Bucky wore the biggest smile on his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is here!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With everything going on in the world, please continue to educate, sign petitions and help anyway you can to make sure their voices are heard.

# meet cute

### chapter 4

Bucky and Steve had been texting back and fourth and decided that on Tuesday night they would have their date. Steve had refused to tell Bucky where, claiming it was a surprise. Of course that didn't stop him from trying, ringing Sam immediately to try and get information from him, but stupid, beefy, hot alpha Steve had seen that coming and had made Sam promise not to say anything. Bucky told Sam that he thought this was highly unfair since they were friends first, even if he did think it was cute that Steve had known what the Omega might do. Bucky sent a few sneaky selfies, to which Steve always wrote an entire paragraph on how much he had loved receiving it, but had yet to receive one from Steve. Although, he was positive that he would be getting one soon, he would make sure of it. By Tuesday afternoon, Bucky was filled with nervousness, he could barely sit still, his legs constantly bouncing and had struggled to keep any food of drink down all day. He really liked Steve. No, but he REALLY liked the alpha and certainly did not want to mess this up. On their little coffee 'date', Bucky could hardly concentrate, the omega inside him physically reacting to the alpha's scent. He'd heard that if an omega and alpha had the potential to be mates, they could have such a reaction, but of course until Steve, he had never experienced it and kind of thought that people were exaggerating it a whole lot. He internally begged that Steve felt the same way.

He left work at five and made it to his apartment by half five, leaving him two hours to get ready. Turns out when you like someone this much, two hours is not nearly enough time. Staring at himself in the mirror, he hoped that he had made the correct outfit choice. Before he could even begin to doubt himself, there was a three-beat knock at the door. Trying to get a steady breath, he swung the door open to see Steve in a dark-blue button down, sleeves rolled up. He looked mouthwatering. Steve smiled shyly before handing over a small, beautiful bouquet of flowers (which Bucky seemed to have missed when giving the alpha a glance over). They were gorgeous, no one had ever given him flowers before. He muttered a small thanks, put them in a vase and then headed out the door. 

They walked down the stairs, hands brushing against each other occasionally (which just gave Bucky goosebumps if anything). "So, are you finally going to spill the beans on where you are taking me tonight?" 

Steve huffed a soft laugh, "Sure, Buck. I was planning on taking you to a small Italian restaurant about a block from here and then afterwards, if you wanted, take a walk around the park. Of course, if you don't like Italian or want to go somewhere else, that's fine. I just thought it would be nice." 

"That sounds perfect, thank you. I must admit I've been so nervous for today. The last time I went on a date was way before I was shipped out, so I don't have a lot of experience and well I really enjoyed the other day when we got a coffee together. " 

Steve opened the door to the restaurant, told the waiter his name and they were led to a private section at the back, so they couldn't be interrupted. Steve pulled Bucky's chair out for him (how sweet!!!) and then went to his side of the table. " There's no need to be nervous Buck, we go at whatever pace you want, everything is up to you. Although, I can't say i haven't been nervous either, I'm pretty sure Nat and Sam were getting really sick of me going on about it. Although, credit to Sam, he was really struggling on keeping this from you. " 

The waiter came and took their orders, trying to act normal and not like he was serving Captain America on a date, then promptly left. They made small talk for a while, but it wasn't uncomfortable, in fact Bucky couldn't remember a time when he had felt this relaxed in a public setting. By the time their food had arrived, Bucky had managed to make Steve laugh 7 times (not that he was counting or anything...). He also couldn't help notice the soft blush that practically covered all of Steve's cheek and neck throughout the date, and actually dreaded to wonder how he looked himself. Bucky spoke about his sister, Becca quite a lot during their date. Becca is an alpha and extremely protective of Bucky, despite being his younger sister. When he came back from losing his arm, being with Becca was the only thing that kept him sane at first. Steve listened with such adoration and said how much he missed his mother, as he was an only child and Sarah was a single mother, they were super close. Growing up without a lot of money was hard, especially with Steve sick. Bucky wished he could have met Sarah, what a wonderful mother she would have been to raise someone like Steve. 

At the end of the date, Bucky declined dessert, but took the alpha up on his offer of a walk around the park. Steve turned, looking as bashful as ever asking if he could hold Bucky's hand. To which he thought he might combust, he agreed almost right away, heart racing. He felt his scent gland pulsing in his neck, which he felt absolutely ridiculous about, they were only holding hands for goodness sake. On the walk back to the apartment, Steve pulled Bucky in for a soft hug (where Bucky tried to subtly scent Steve, but of course the alpha noticed, stupid super soldier senses, but pulled Bucky closer as if to say it was okay and Bucky's muscles instantly relaxed). Steve then tipped his head slightly to give Bucky a soft kiss on his left cheek. 

Bucky closed his door with a beaming smile. 

A text came through from Steve: So, what do you say Buck? Am i second date material? ;) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you guys would like to see between them, let me know below.


	5. Chapter 5

# Meet cute

### Chapter 5

Bucky has always been an independent Omega and never thought he'd be one to rely on an Alpha's help (mainly because a lot of the Alpha's out there are arrogant, selfish and only after an Omega to help them through their rut). Steve, on the other hand, made him feel protected and safe, but made sure Bucky still had his independence. Which both of them thought should be how mates were anyway (not that they were mates yet, neither of them were seeing anyone else, but they still hadn't had the opportunity to talk about being boyfriends because Steve wanted Bucky to know he was 100% sure and apparently needed a couple of dates to do that).

It had been one week since their first date and Bucky permanently had a smile on his face. Steve would drop in every lunch to check on Bucky and give him a chaste kiss on the cheek, they had also been texting constantly, but had yet to go on a second date due to their busy schedules. Their second date had already been cancelled once, but Steve had assured Bucky he would do everything in his power to make a perfect date for them on Friday evening. 

On friday at 12 o'clock, Steve came down to see Bucky, albeit a bit earlier than usual. However, as the Alpha made his way closer to Bucky, he could see the anxious look on his face and as Steve walked through the door, Bucky immediately smelt sad Alpha pheromones. Bucky tried to keep his face under control as Steve told him a mission had come up and they had to cancel their date, but his stupid scent betrayed him, _typical _. His scent was a mixture of anxiety (it was obviously a dangerous mission if all the avengers had to go. Super soldier or not, Bucky didn't want Steve to endure a single scratch or bruise) and sadness (this was the second time they had to cancel their date).__ Bucky knew Steve couldn't stay and comfort him though, he was already in trouble for coming to the lab to let Bucky know, instead of going straight to the Quinjet. As he saw Steve leave, a single tear fell. The rest of the afternoon went pretty slowly and he was slowly beginning to dread the next couple of days. How was he meant to go to work everyday like normal, when Steve was out there somewhere, possibly getting injured, for an unknown number of days (because they didn't know how long the mission was going to last). 

By the time Bucky had finished work, he still felt uneasy. When he was younger, anytime he had a funny feeling in his stomach, he would take a walk, however ever since he had come back from the tour after losing his arm, he could hardly stand walking around in places full of other pedestrians (like in the park). But when he was with Steve he didn't think once about the people around him. He eventually decided that instead of taking the subway home, he would walk, after all it was probably only a 15 minute walk.

In hindsight this was a bad idea. 

The first 5 minutes of the walk were completely peaceful. As he rounded the corner, he saw a dodgy looking guy with a scar on his face, an alpha. Bucky kept his breath under control (he was in the army for goodness sake) and continued on his walk. A block later and the guy was still following him, so Bucky didn't think it was a good idea to lead the guy to his house and decided to turn left instead of right. Before Bucky could look behind again, the alpha had grabbed his metal arm and had him against the wall. He started using his alpha voice (which makes Omegas submit unwillingly). Luckily, Bucky _as an omega _was giving training in the army on how to break free from the command (which he thinks any Omega should be taught). Just because he had been given training though, doesn't mean it was easy or quick to break from. Scar-face had Bucky's trousers down by the time he had managed to break free from the command and he twisted out of the alphas grip. He managed to elbow the alpha in the ribs and apparently the alpha couldn't be bothered to rape an Omega that was willing to fight and ran off. Bucky, with adrenaline racing through him, ran home and managed to get inside his apartment before his anxiety attack began.__

____

____

His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. _He really needed Steve right now ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, This chapter is written incredibly poorly and for some reason I've just not been able to write. It doesn't help this is my first fic. But i am going to try and get better for you guys. Thank you again for all the support you guys have shown me and this fic so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes home from his mission. I decided to have some of this in Steve's POV.

# meet cute

### Chapter 6

Steve's mission had lasted two weeks, turns out there was false info about the base they were going to and agents were there waiting for them. It was a trap. Luckily everyone came out alive, but Steve still felt guilty as two agents had broken bones and Clint had lost his favourite arrow (yes, this is completely different to a physical injury, but Steve still felt bad for the beta). Deciding he wanted to try and be a little presentable before he went to find Bucky, the alpha decided to go to his living quarters at the tower and get a shower. Thank god for the serum, healing his bruised ribs, he didn't want to worry Bucky. Originally, Steve was going to text Bucky to let him know he was home, but quickly decided it would be cuter to just surprise the Omega at work. He went to the garage of the tower, to get his motorcycle and drove to Stark Industries, bringing a spare helmet for Bucky as it was nearly time for him to leave work. He took the lift to Buck's lab on the 18th floor. As he reached the doors to the lab, Steve thought it was odd that he couldn't smell the Omega's scent, but tried to shrug it off (maybe Bucky and his therapist had managed to find blockers that the Omega was comfortable with). However, as he entered the lab and couldn't see ~~his~~ the omega anywhere, he could feel the alpha in him becoming distressed. Trying to stay as calm as possible, he approached one of the interns (who seemed a bit skittish at seeing him) to ask of the whereabouts of the interns boss. Unfortunately, his unsettling alpha feeling was correct as the intern told him Bucky hadn't been in to work for at least a week and a half. Steve had to force himself not to lash out at the fact that not one person had tried to reach out to check if Bucky was okay (it wasn't even time for his heat?!?!!). Not wanting to waste another moment Steve ran out of the lab, hoping he would find the Omega at his apartment. 

Bucky had hardly slept or moved since he'd made his way into his apartment after the 'incident'. Only moving to eat enough food, to keep him alive, he could hardly stomach anything. For nearly two weeks Bucky had been sat in silence in his home. He had vaguely heard his phone ringing every few days, but no-one (luckily had come by his apartment yet!). Bucky was having at least 3 panic attacks a day, if he managed to sleep at night, it was plagued with nightmares. It seems he was having both flashbacks from his time in the army, and the guy who had tried to force him. Sometimes, the two incidents just blurred into one. When he wasn't dissociating or having a panic attack, he was worried sick about Steve, after all the alpha had been gone for two weeks. He realised it was part of the guys job, but his brain kept telling him that the reason it had been so long is because a) the team had been captured or killed (he was also worried extremely sick about Sam) or b) they were back from the mission and Steve had decided it didn't want anything to do with Bucky anymore, and he wouldn't have realised because he hasn't found the energy to pick up his phone. That's when he heard a loud three-beat knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little short because i have been busy with work. Hope you guys liked it <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out what happened to Bucky when he was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a switch between Steve and Buck's POV's, because it doesn't seem right to keep it in Bucky's.

# meet cute

### Chapter 7

Bucky's train of thought was startled by a three-beat knock on the door. The rational part of Bucky's brain was telling him that it was someone he knew. The irrational and much louder part of his brain was convincing him that someone was here to hurt him. Before he could spiral into another panic attack, he realised that there were some frantic shouts of his name coming through the door. However, in his current state of mind, there was no way on Earth that Bucky could tell who the person was. Deciding to be brave (because he was in the army for goodness sake) he started to walk towards his apartment door, praising his younger self for buying a place that has a peephole on the door. Bending slightly to look through, his breath was literally knocked out of his lungs, when he realised the person at the door, was an extremely frantic Steve. Overwhelmed and shaking, he somehow managed to undo the lock and open the door.

As soon as the door was moving open, Steve's eyes were frantically running all over Buck's face and body to find out if he could visually see why the Omega hadn't been turning up to work. When Steve realised Bucky's eyes were filled with unshed tears and his entire body was shaking, Steve didn't even stop to think before taking the distressed Omega into his arms and letting Bucky scent him, as he let out alpha calming pheromones. Steve shut the door with his foot, gathered the Omega in his arms and brought him to the couch. He sat down, so that Bucky was draped across his lap, his head tucked into Steve's scent gland on his neck, pulled the blanket that was hanging off of the back of the sofa and wrapped it around the shaking boy in his lap. Steve rocked him back and forth and was murmuring soft words for about 5 minutes before Bucky managed to stop shaking. His scent gland was soaked from Buck's tears, but he wouldn't want it to be any different. He finally had the omega in his arms, albeit for the wrong reasons, but in his arms none the less. It genuinely hurt him to see Bucky so distressed without knowing a reason, but he also knew Bucky wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Come to think of it, Bucky looked like he was in the same clothes as before Steve had left for his mission, and that really didn't sit right with him. Something definitely happened. 

_30 minutes later_

Bucky finally calmed down enough for his brain to catch up to everything that has happened in the last 45 minutes. Steve was here. He was in Steve's arms. Steve was looking after him. Steve had let Bucky scent him, to help calm him down. Bucky knew he needed to talk to Steve, but he also didn't want to leave the comfort and safety of Steve's neck. Somehow the alpha had noticed that Bucky was more aware now and used his fingers to lift Buck's chin, so that he was looking the alpha in the eye. 

"Oh sweetheart." The alpha spoke softly as he rubbed soft circles on the Omega's back, "Please talk to me, tell me what happened. I'm not gonna let you go baby, I'm right here, I'm right here. No one can hurt you now." 

Bucky sniffled, his heart rate rising again, "I don't know if I can Stevie. I don't want to be hurt anymore, I just want everything to be over. _Please alpha"_

"Oh Omega. I'm going to do everything i can in my power, for as long as you want me, to make sure you never get hurt again. But baby, you need to talk to me so i can help you. Take as long as you need. "

Bucky let out a whine. Somehow having Steve with him meant he didn't have to be brave anymore, didn't have to be alone anymore. This shocked him slightly because he assumed he would feel embarrassed about being seen in this situation. Despite this, having to voice what happened was hard, all he wanted was to bury his head back into the crook of Steve's neck. Bless the alpha's heart, Steve was still looking at him patiently, waiting for Bucky to share. 

By the time Bucky had stuttered through the events that had taken place that brought them up to this moment, about an hour and a half had passed. Bucky could tell the alpha was fighting himself at certain parts of the story, trying to suppress the growl in his throat at someone hurting and touching his omega without consent. Hell, Bucky was surprised Steve had enough self-control to stop himself from running out the door, finding this guy and ripping his throat. The one thing the Omega did know was that the Alpha's grip had tightened on him as the story had progressed. 

Steve's ears were ringing. It was taking every ounce of self-control from letting the alpha in him becoming feral, but he knew he needed to be here for Bucky, to look after his Omega. At some point though, he would be getting the avengers to hep him find this guy, the _entire_ team looking for him. "Baby, my Omega, I'm so sorry I wasn't here. Oh god, Buck I'm so sorry you didn't have anyone here for you. I can't believe I left you. I promise, i will do everything in my power to find him and make him pay for what he did to you". Bucky slightly preened at hearing Steve say 'my omega'. 

"Alpha, not now. Please, i just want you to stay with me, don't leave me. Can you- erm. I- actually never mind" Bucky hesitated, biting his lip.

"No, no, tell me. It's okay. Whatever it is, you can always tell me. I would do anything for you". Steve had his brows furrowed, "C'mon sweetheart." 

"Erm well, i know not a lot of Omega's do this if they aren't in heat, but i tend to keep my nest made all year round, nd i jus' rearrange it nd stuff. Well, I've not really moved from this spot since I came in here since yano the incident. I was just wondering if well, you'd want to- I mean you don't have to if you think it's weird, but-". Steve cut Bucky's rambling off and had the toothiest smile on his face. 

"Baby, stop me if I've read this wrong, but are you inviting me to your nest?"

Bucky blushed and nodded. "I've never had anyone in my nest before. Can we? I just need you to hold me, it's in the spare room." No more words were needed, Steve picked the Omega burrito (he was still wrapped in the blankets) and headed towards the room, trying to play it cool (when in reality his heart was beating out of his chest). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving kudos and comments, it makes my day x


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that it seemed appropriate to keep both POV's, as it fit better with the story at this stage.

# meet cute

### Chapter 8

The alpha stopped outside the door of his omega's nest room and looked down, smiling gently at him, "Are you sure about this Buck? Like you said you've never had anyone else in here with you and i know there is nothing more important and sacred than an Omega's nest. I'll take anything you're willing to give me and if you change your mind at any point, that's okay to. Sweetheart, everything is up to you". 

Bucky looked up at Steve, internally grateful for the alpha checking in with him, especially due to the recent events. Deep down, not that he'd admit it yet, he knew him and Steve were true mates and not only did he need the comfort at the minute, but thought that showing Steve his nest, was the next step. When he shared the news with Steve that no one else had ever been in his nest room, it was partly to show the alpha that he was special and that hopefully, one day, he would wear the alpha's mark on his neck. "Of course I'm sure. Would you mind if I went in first though, to rearrange and change it so that it's comfortable and then call you in after?" With a nod from Steve, Bucky entered his nesting room.

Once he had finished rearranging everything and had gotten under his favourite blanket he called for Steve to come through and to say he was nervous was an understatement. When Steve popped his through the door, those nerves immediately vanished. 

When Steve popped his head through the door, he was hit by a wave of the omega's pheromones. Bucky's apartment was strong, but he had no idea what the nest room would smell like. In reality, he knew he should have expected it, but it must have slipped his mind. It was beautiful, so... _Bucky_. He had to remind himself, to stay in control of the alpha inside of him, Bucky was showing him something so very important and needed him more than ever right now. 

"So, where would you like me?" Steve chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "Just next to me, right here, so that we can snuggle" Bucky said, lifting the blanket to let steve in. The alpha carefully got in, being mindful not to move or disrupt anything around him in the nest. Once he was laying he lifted Bucky slightly so that the Omega could rest his head on his chest, as he wrapped his arm around Bucky's shoulders. Bucky then (very bravely) wrapped his leg around Steve's waist in order to be as close to the alpha as possible. He felt Steve's heart beating faster under his ear and with it the smile that adorned his lips. It was then the Omega's turn for his heart to start beating faster, when Steve dropped a kiss onto Bucky's crown.

"Sweetheart?", Bucky hummed in response, "I'm not completely certain that now is the right time, but I need to tell you something. When I was on my mission, not once did i stop thinking about you, it actually got me quite a ribbing from the team and Sam, well Sam was something else entirely, a mixture of excitement about his closest friends being together and threatening me if i ever did anything to hurt you. " Bucky chuckled softly at that, squeezing Steve tighter. "Anyway, I already see you as my best guy and I definitely see a future with us, but I wanted to ask you properly. And before you answer, i just want to say again that Buck, i will do everything i can to make sure you don't get hurt again and i'm so sorry that it happened in the first place.” 

Bucky turned his head on Steve's chest, "Steve, alpha, please stop blaming yourself. I certainly don't, it will tear you apart if that's all you think about. But, about the other thing, about us being together, i wouldn't want anything else. My er- my bond mark also kind of throbs if I'm not with you especially for an extended period of time. You're my best guy Stevie and I'm pretty sure we're true mates". "True mates, ey", replied Steve, "I'm certain we are too, _my omega_. God, that's perfect to say out loud, I've been saying it enough in my head for weeks now". 

Steve leaned down to kiss Bucky gently, it was soft and gentle, until Steve put his hand on Buck's cheek and rubbed his thumb up and down and stirred something up in the Omega. Since Bucky already had one leg wrapped around Steve's waist, it didn't take much to turn and straddle the alpha. Steve then sat up and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist as the kiss became more passionate. The smell in the room was filled with aroused alpha and the sweet smell of an Omega's slick, Bucky's slick. Hard as it was for Steve, he pulled back and pressed a kiss to the Omega's forehead. "Buck", the alpha whispered softly, "we have to slow down sweetheart". At the sound of the Omega's whine and the smell of distress, Steve realised he should have explained better. "Omega, I promise it's not because i don't want you, smell the room sweetheart, it's pretty clear I do. I just don't want to rush this, you deserve to be treated proper Buck. For our first time to be really special, I want it to be perfect.” 

The Omega calmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to point out I have no idea how to write (it seems) aha. Also, trying to write something passionate between Steve and Bucky almost seems impossible. Who knows how it will turn out when i try and write smut aha. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and interacting <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe we are already at chapter 9, it wasn't long ago i was debating if i should write my first fic after two years thinking about doing one.

# meet cute

### Chapter 9

When Bucky woke, it was 11am, meaning he had slept for 14 hours. _14 HOURS_. It was then he realised that they were still in the nest room and his head was still on Steve's chest. The alpha seemed to have realised that Bucky had woken and began stroking his hand up and down the Omega's back. "Hey Buck" the alpha smiled softly, "How're ye feelin?". If Bucky really thought about it, he felt amazing, this was the first time he had properly slept since the incident two weeks ago and it was nightmare free, in his nest, with his boyfriend. But, the other part of him felt a little guilty, Steve had just come back from a hard and probably traumatic two week mission, to come home and find him a mess. Not only that, but as soon as he managed to calm down, he has just slept for 14 hours and practically ignored the alpha. He hadn't even asked Steve how the mission was or if he was okay AND he had forgotten about Sam too. Sam who had always been there for him. But, how could one voice these thoughts to Steve, the alpha would hardly accept this and convince Bucky that none of this was his fault. So, like anyone in his situation he ignored the question and asked, "How was the mission?". 

Steve raised a brow as if he knew that Bucky was avoiding the question, but luckily fate was on his side and Steve let it slide, _for now anyways_. "Well, it wasn't great. People got hurt under my command. I can't really go into detail about what happened because yano, protocol. Please don't worry about me Buck, I can handle myself and just lying here with you makes me feel better. Taking care of people is kind of my thing, which Natasha thinks is ironic, since i never seem to watch out for myself". Before he could scold the alpha, Steve started talking again, "Not that I don't look after myself or anything, don't start worrying yourself Buck, It's just that being protective over the people i care about, well, it's just who I am. And Buck, there's no one i care about more than you".

"Hmmm, you better be watching out after yourself. Super soldier or not, I don't want you to endure a single scratch. Is erm- Sam wasn't one of the injured people, was he? It's just i normally talk to him after a mission, to check, but..." This earned a nod and a chuckle out of the Alpha, "Sam's fine" he replied, "in fact, as soon as we landed he told me to go and see you and that he would catch up with you the next day. So, you can have lunch with Sam or something, only if you feel up to it of course. Don't be exerting yourself just yet", the alpha then pressed a kiss to Bucky's temple as the Omega responded with a mega-watt smile, "yeah, that'd be nice. I'd love to see how you two are around each other". 

Steve decided this was a good moment, to pull the omega, so he was lying completely on Steve, still cocooned in the blanket. "God Buck, I can't believe you've trusted me enough to let me in your nesting room it's so perfect, my omega. I've never been in an Omega's nest before, but I've seen pictures and heard stories about it from mated couples and let me tell you, none of my wildest dreams could match to what it really is like lying here with you. And your scent, Bucky, it's like a blanket around me". Bucky had never blushed so hard in his entire life. He couldn't see because of the blanket, but he was almost certain that the red flush went right down to his toes.

After lying in bed for another hour or so, wrapped up in each other, chatting and sharing chaste kisses, Bucky decided they should probably both get up and prepare lunch in time for Sam to come over. Steve had suggested they share a shower to save time and as much as Bucky wanted to, he knew without a doubt that they wouldn't only be washing and thought it best they went separately. The Alpha showered first, while Bucky prepared a salad and some chicken with spices. He couldn't really be bothered to do much and thought after the weeks they've all had, a light lunch would probably be best. When Steve stepped out of the shower, still smelling of Bucky, he couldn't help but slightly preen. Bless Steve's heart, while Bucky showered the Alpha had set the table and cleaned up a bit around the apartment. They had about another 5 minutes to themselves before there was a knock at the door and despite Bucky's expecting it, he couldn't help but flinch, which made a furrow in Steve's brow and caused the alpha to hug him even tighter. After reassuring the alpha he wanted to do this for the gazilianth time, they answered the door. 

The omega swung the door open, with Steve standing behind him to be met with a very cheery Sam (who had a black eye and a cut lip, but otherwise looked unharmed) and a bottle of wine in his hand. Sam immediately stepped inside and pulled Bucky into a big bear hug, to the men's amusement this brought a growl out of Steve at the thought of his Omega in another alpha's hands (even if he knew they were only friends). Steve was incredibly embarrassed (if the blush on his neck was anything to go by). Once they ushered Sam inside, he sat on the armchair in the corner (his claimed seat in Bucky's apartment) while Steve and Bucky snuggled on the sofa. Sam's was relentless in teasing of the couple and claimed that if they weren't both so stubborn about being independent, he would have set them up himself sooner. It was all going well, until Sam asked what he had done without them for two weeks, in which both Bucky's and Steve's scent went sour. Upon smelling this, Sam began to panic, especially upon witnessing Steve manhandle the Omega, so he had a firmer grip on Bucky, who now had his head turned into the alpha's neck. Steve softly explained the events and before Steve mentioned his plan of using the avengers to hunt this guy down, Sam had exclaimed heading to the tower immediately to use their resources. While Bucky appreciated this and internally chuckled at how alike both of the alpha's thought, he would rather eat the lunch, so they could all feel a sense of normality again.

That is exactly what they did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and interacting with the story so far <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating and the short chapter. Life has been very hectic and i needed some time.

# meet cute

### Chapter 10

After Lunch, they sat in Bucky's living room again, this time with Bucky in the V of Steve's legs. Sam had the remote and was flicking aimlessly through the channels (much to Bucky's irritation). They finally decided to just turn the Tv off since no one could come to a decision. Sam looked over to the couple, "I'm not going to lie, seeing my two best friends all cozy together makes me happy, but at the same time, this feels like a very peculiar situation we've found ourselves in. Also, the rest of the Avengers are now especially ready to meet you Buck. As my closest friend, you've been putting it off for years, but now i don't think you're gonna have much of a choice. And i don't mean the whole thing with that guy, even though that does need sorting out, i mean just like a friendly get together in the Avengers common room".

Bucky sighed, although he had a smile on his face, "Obviously I know Tony and I mean I've seen Natasha before, and by seen i mean she was staring at me from the other side of the road, like staring into my soul kind of thing, and as soon as the bus went by she was gone again; like i was part of some weird movie", Steve chuckled at that, Bucky continued, "and it's not like i didn't want to meet everyone, they're like your family, it's just everyone has really bold personalities and special skill sets and i'm just some traumatised war veteran who's missing an arm. And please for the love of any higher power, don't start therapising me Sam. " 

While Steve and Sam discussed whether they should get to work on finding 'the asshole' infront of Bucky (like he wasn't there), he could feel himself getting rather agitated by the two men even though they were trying to be helpful in their own way. About five minutes later, both alphas got an alert on their phones, saying they were needed at the debrief,which brought a rather worried frown to Steve's perfect face at the thought of leaving Bucky. After nearly exasperating himself reassuring the alpha he would be okay, they finally left to go to the tower. 

Once he was alone, the first thing on his agenda was to have a much needed shower. The Omega put the fluffiest towel out and folded it onto his heated towel rack (basically the only expensive, fancy thing he had in the entire apartment) and stepped under the warm spray. He took time lathering his body in his favourite body wash and took special care with his hair, using the new coconut-oil shampoo and conditioner he had bought. After getting out and drying himself in the heavenly towel, he went into the nest room to rearrange it again and tidy up. By the time he had finished this and had another snack, he thought he might surprise Steve by heading to the tower. Plus, it would be the first time he was heading out in two weeks and he was determined that he would make it a positive experience. 

Taking the subway (so they could come back on Steve's bike) he was at the compound in roughly 20 minutes. However, once he had been granted access to the floor and stepped out of the lift, the smile was wiped off his face as he heard Steve's voice in the distance say "I don't know. Family, stability... The guy who wanted all that went in the ice 75 years ago. I think someone else came out."

Bucky turned around and left, with tears in his eyes, the faint sound of his name being called after him far in the distance. He knew he should never have let himself open up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr and say hi : buchanansebba


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written in a way that it constantly switches between Bucky's and Steve's point of views (and a teensy bit of Sam's) and hopefully I've written it well enough so it isn't confusing. Sorry for the slow update and thank you again to everyone who's reading.

# meet cute

### Chapter 11

Bucky wasn't entirely sure how he got to his apartment, the journey a blur in his mind, one minute he was stepping into the elevator at the compound, barely holding his tears in and now he was unlocking his door. He shouldn't even be surprised, all alpha's like to have a little fun with an Omega for a while before dropping them, he didn't know why he should think Steve would have been any different. Bucky had never been a stereotypical Omega and he prided himself on it, not relying on anyone but himself, keeping that part of him private and detached. He may have been a tad lonely, but he had friends and he was doing well for himself. He still had nightmares, but he was doing amazing in his recovery. 

As soon as he got changed and made it into his nesting room, locking the door behind him and wrapping himself up, he finally let himself cry. Half way through his breakdown of feeling sorry for himself, he heard his phone ringing and looking at the screen realised it was Steve and that the alpha had called him 24 times so far, left 12 voicemails and 32 texts. The first lot of texts were asking Bucky to come back so Steve could explain, the next few were a stream of apologies and some 'it's not what it sounded likes' and the final bunch were the alpha understanding if the omega didn't want to talk to him, but asking for clarification if he was at least safe. Bucky replied to none of them and turned his phone off. 

Steve felt sick. Normally his super soldier hearing would have made him aware that somebody had entered the common room floor, but he was so invested in his conversation. Which for a soldier, is a terrible thing. He could hardly breathe, out of context he knew what it would have sounded like to the Omega. He knew he fucked up. The only reason he said it was to get Tony off his back, he didn't want to pressure Bucky into anything either, hell they'd only been dating a month or so and now he's ruined everything, perhaps his entire future with Bucky because of one stupid comment he made. Yes, they'd only been dating a month, but if Bucky broke things off now, he doesn't think he could live with himself. 

Before Steve had any more time to wallow, Sam stormed into the room, red eyes with rage. Sam grabbed hold of his shirt and shoved Steve against the wall (despite the knowledge that the supersoldier could win in a fight), but Steve didn't fight back. With every punch to Steve's abs, Sam shouted something. "You and me may be close friends, but Bucky is my bestfriend too and i told you not to hurt him" _punch_ "you promised me you wouldn't" _punch_ "and you did" _punch_ "YOU HURT THE OMEGA YOU SWORE YOU WOULD PROTECT, THE OMEGA YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED" _punch, punch, punch_ "After everything Bucky's been through". Steve continued to stand there with his head hung, just taking the blows. As soon as Sam realised that a) He was hurting Steve and b) Steve wasn't fighting back, he stopped with a sob; a stream of apologies coming out of his mouth (even if he was angry at what the other alpha did, he just repeatedly hit his friend, who he knew was probably equally distraught on the inside). However when Steve asked with a sob, "Why did you stop, keep hitting me. HIT ME!", Sam didn't know what to do but hold the other alpha as he slid to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: buchanansebba <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i promised it would be fixed in this chapter, but there was a little more i felt needed to be written. Short and sweet today, sorry if there are any mistakes, i was in a real rush to try and post this for you guys.

# meet cute

### Chapter 12

For an entire week Steve came to Bucky's apartment after his run hoping that he would be let in to explain. Steve went to Buck's lab every lunch to try and find him, but his coworkers always said that he had just missed him (even though Steve made an effort to come at slightly different times each week) and sent him a text every night apologising and stating that he understands if they're over but that he at least wants to talk to him first. Steve would constantly ask Sam how Bucky was doing and Sam would answer with the same thing every time _"I know you're both hurting and i want more than anything for you guys to fix this, but i promised Bucky I wouldn't tell you anything"_. While the alpha admired Sam's loyalty and was so glad both him and Bucky had such an amazing friend, it really wasn't what he wanted to hear. 

The most the alpha had slept since he had made the stupid comment and hurt Bucky, was one hour. This hour was split between two days. Both times he'd had nightmares and so since then just decided not to bother with sleep. Natasha was slightly concerned that no only was he not sleeping, but not eating either (as a super soldier the minimum amount of calories he should be eating per day is 6,000 and he'd barely been hitting 1,000). But the lack of sleep and food didn't stop him from hitting the gym twice a day, going on his morning runs and sparring. He deserved the pain and the exhaustion for hurting his Omega. Well, Bucky was never really _his_ omega even though he wanted him to be and well now he'd probably never even get the chance. Nat had told him several times that she knew of Bucky's whereabouts and how the Omega had changed his routine in order to avoid Steve, and had explained she could easily give this information to the alpha so that they could _bump_ into each other (and while this would allow Steve to explain, he couldn't break the Omega's trust a second time). 

It had been a full week and Steve's scent had finally disappeared from Bucky's nesting room. The Omega genuinely couldn't decide if he was glad (because he was meant to be moving on _goddamit_ or hurt (because the alpha's scent always seemed to bring him comfort). Bucky had managed to avoid Steve for 7 whole days! And while Bucky knew that Steve had been making an attempt to see and speak to him, he knew that since his alpha was an avenger he could have definitely cornered Bucky right now. In the back of his mind he was glad Steve was respecting his wishes, no matter how much the other part of him wanted to see and smell the alpha again. But, he couldn't let that happen, he can't let himself let his guard down again. 

Sam had sent Bucky a text this morning saying that Steve had asked about Bucky again, but never pushed when Sam didn't give any information. The next text from Sam was at lunch saying that Steve came back from the lab dejected after not seeing the omega there and thought that Bucky should at least let Steve explain. Bucky didn't reply to that text, what could Steve possibly need to explain, he sounded pretty adamant about not wanting to settle down. If he'd made it a week without Steve, what was one more. He was sure that as time went on it would become less difficult as the pain starts to ebb away and he can move on with his life. 

Until he became too complacent and fucked up on the 10th day. _running directly into Steve_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick note that with everything starting up again, my updates may be a little slower.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a big delay, life has been extremely busy and extremely stressful. Today i managed to find a quick slot to get this in for you guys. Thank you for being so patient and i hope you enjoy xx

#  meet cute 

###  Chapter 13 

_How could he have been so careless, it hadn't even been a full two weeks and he'd already fucked up and ran straight into Steve. Like literally into the soldiers chest. UGHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Bucky was brought out of his thoughts when he realised Steve was staring at him, with an awkward smile on his face. Next came Bucky's worst nightmare, the super soldier opened his mouth to start speaking, whelp there was no getting out of this now.

"Hey B-bucky, erm how have you been? Good I hope? Well you probably haven't been good considering yano erm, but i hope you're happy. Actually erm while you're here, and i'm not forcing you into it because i know you haven't wanted to see me and i understand i do, it's just erm well, you see i think you misinterpreted what you heard. Not that i'm saying this is your fault, no i- . What i mean is can i explain because i know what it sounded like, but its not what i meant, and well I've never really been great with my words, i was just hoping i could- that you might-" 

All Bucky could do was cringe at the rambling, for a national icon who has a reputation for speeches, he's not the best with constructing sentences. " Look Steve. I'm just going to stop you right there, I really don't think this conversation is helping either of us.", Steve opened his mouth to speak, but Bucky started talking again, "AND before you say anything, i already know you won't except no for an answer, i mean you'd except it but then probably beat yourself up about it till the day you die, SO... here are my terms. You will take me for a cup of coffee, so we are in a public place with an overpowering smell. You will have a maximum of 5 minutes to explain yourself without me interrupting and then i may speak and possibly ask some questions. The whole conversation in total will last no longer than 10 minutes, i will be timing it. Whatever decision i come to at the end is final and if i decide i still don't want to see you, you have to except that, I can't be hurt again. Don't get your hopes up about me agreeing to hear you out. My lunch break is in an hour." And with that Bucky turned around and left. 

To say Steve was shocked was an understatement. Bucky told him not to get his hopes up, but just having the chance to explain. God he'd never felt so happy that someone else has messed up because without the Omega's- Bucky's mess up, he would never have had the chance. 

At the exact hour mark, Steve was waiting outside Bucky's lab, ready to get some coffee. He'd rehearsed what he was going to say plenty of times, but he was still nervous. He had one chance. Bucky came out with a forced smile on his face and they headed down to the coffee shop, with a good metre's distance between them. 

They chose a table by the window that was slightly tucked into the corner. It wasn't very busy for a lunch time. Steve sat one side, fiddling with a napkin and Bucky sat the other with his prosthetic fingers digging into the flesh of his palm hand. As soon as Steve started to speak, Bucky glanced to check the time on the clock, he really wasn't joking about that part, he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to be. 

"So, the day you walked out of the elevator, i obviously didn't know you were there. And if i'm being honest the sentence you heard, especially out of context really doesn't put me in the best light. I understand that and i understand why you wouldn't want to see me after, especially because of all you have been through. 5 minutes before you had arrived Tony came up to me, teasing me about you. And he started to say things about if we had pups together and a whole bunch of other things that- well that's probably not important right now. But the thing is we hadn't discussed that yet and while Tony is our friend, he is also your boss and my team mate. And, well frankly he has no filter. And well i didn't want to freak you out if Tony had told you about how i really feel before we spoke about it ourselves. I stupidly decided to down play it, to get him off my back and well, you know what i said, that's when you walked in. And i was about to tell Tony that we are just taking things step by step, when i realised, you had heard me and had run out. Which quite rankly sent me into a bit of a panic and-" 

"Your 5 minutes is up." Bucky replied. A frown slowly forming between his brows, "What did you mean when you said 'tell Tony how i really feel'?"

"God Buck. I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you, hear about your work, mate you officially, pups... I want everything with you. But it's too soon and i didn't want to scare you and i know you love your independence so if you never wanted that i would have accepted that too. I've never felt like such a failed alpha, that i could let you, make you walk out like that. That i was so disgusting you never wanted to see me again. That i managed to hurt you so badly." Steve choked back a sob, "I'm so sorry Buck. I didn't mean it. I don't deserve you. I never have... When Sam found out he was furious, an alpha rage, he started hitting me and i just- i just let him. I deserved it. And when he realised why i wasn't fighting back, he stopped and i didn't want him to stop, i didn't deserve him to stop and-" Steve was full blown crying now and all Bucky could do was walk around the table, sit in the alpha's lap and hold him.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is well and safe x


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again apologising for the slow updates. Hope everyone enjoys the boys making up!!!! (Finally lol)

# meet cute

### Chapter 14

Bucky continued to hold Steve in his embrace until the Alpha's crying turned into smaller sobs. He turned his face to whisper in the super soldier's ear, "how about we go back to my place, where its comfy and talk about this properly huh? I can book the rest of the day off from work?". Steve didn't look Bucky in the eyes, but nodded slowly, the sobs now becoming smaller sniffles. Bucky didn't know how he had made it this far without crying either, he guessed it was just some instinctual need to help his alpha first. 

On the way back to Bucky's flat, he was debating whether or not to discuss things with Steve in his nesting room. On the one hand it could be a very calming environment for them both and the alpha had been in there before. On the other hand, if things somehow didn't work out again, it would take even longer to get Steve's scent off everything.

Once they made it inside, Bucky decided that he definitely wanted to go to his nesting room. Anywhere else would feel impersonal and even though the Omega had been hurt, he still really missed Steve. Achingly missed Steve. Without saying anything, Bucky grabbed the Alpha's hand and started making his way towards the door. Once Steve noticed where they were going, he stood rock still not daring to move. "Are you sure? You don't have to I-" Steve whispered, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Course. I've been hurting too Stevie. We both need this. I promise it's okay, yeah. You gonna come inside the nest now so we can work this out?" 

Steve let out what can only be described as a whimper. As Bucky unlocked the door to the nesting room, Steve let his own instincts take over. Bucky just let him do it, he was still feeling pretty conflicted emotionally right now, but knew it was necessary to work this all out. 

The alpha checked the nest was secure and safe before allowing Bucky entry, he took the Omega into his arms and wrapped him in one of the nesting blankets before settling down and pulling the Omega on top of him. Both the super soldier's arms and legs wrapped around Bucky, before nuzzling into his neck and sighing softly. "God Buck. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you. I know this is a really bad way to tell you for the first time, but you need to know how i really feel. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I'm so sorry i hurt you, i was just scared and- well i know that's not an excuse, but it's true. I want whatever you're willing to give me. If you want me out of your life, i'll go, it'll hurt, but if that makes you happy, I'll do it. If you just wanna be friends, that's fine, boyfriends, great. In the long run, i wasn't lying when i talked about mates and pups, but i will take whatever you want to give me. I know it's not enough, but I hope you can forgive me somehow. I'd do anything for you and these past couple of days, God Buck i had physical cramps at not being near you, i couldn't even stand sometimes..." Steve rambled out quickly, without sparing a breath.

"You had them too?" The Omega replied softly, "Erm I read online that it can happen with mated couples and sometimes in vary rare cases, unbonded couples if they were extremely compatible..." Steve smiled softly at that and let Bucky continue, "I'm sorry I didn't let you explain and for avoiding you. I know it wasn't exactly the most mature thing to do, but I just couldn't believe I had allowed myself to get hurt and-" Bucky cut himself off with a wrecked sob and Steve squeezed him tighter and let out some calming pheromones to urge Bucky on, "I love you too Stevie. Alpha."

Steve had to calm himself. Bucky just called him Alpha! Steve is Bucky's Alpha. "Sleep Omega, you need your rest. I'm here now. It's okay, we're okay."

Bucky dozed off


	15. Chapter 15, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, for a very 'saucy' next chapter ehehehehe.....

#  meet cute 

###  Chapter 15, part 1

Bucky woke up to a soft purring, which he soon realised was actually coming from him. His legs were straddling the alpha's waist and his torso directly on top of Steve's, head rested in the crook of the blonde's neck and a warm hand stroking up and down his back. It wasn't until Steve felt a smile against his skin that he realised Bucky was awake. "Hey baby" he murmured pressing a soft kiss into Bucky's brown locks, "How're you feeling?" 

"Better", but the Omega couldn't help letting out a choked sob as much as he hated himself for it, "Hey hey shhh. None of that now, we're good yea, it was just a silly fight. I'm here now and we won't let something like that happen again, okay?". Bucky just nodded and squeezed Steve's sides at that. "How about we get up and just have a lazy day? I'll cook breakfast for you" 

Turns out the super soldier makes a great English breakfast and if the preening was anything to go by, he knew it too. Whilst Bucky was finishing off, Steve made sure to send out a message to Sam, Nat and Tony explaining that everything had been worked out between them and asking Tony for an extra day off for Bucky. Which he very graciously granted, well along with some very obscene emojis... 

They mostly sat and cuddled all day, taking into in turns to scent and feed each other. Soon the soft touches turned into more frantic ones, trying to reach every bit of skin possible. As soon as Steve collected Bucky in his arms and started walking towards the Omega's bedroom, Bucky knew they were finally going to complete the connection with each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short and basically cutting chapter 15 into two parts, but i was feeling a) a little evil and b) a little busy.


	16. Chapter 15, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saucy stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best ahahahahah, just remember this is my first fic.

# meet cute

### Chapter 15, part 2

Steve set Bucky down gently on the bed and took his shirt off before crawling on top of the Omega and caging him in his arms. Before it could get any further, Steve pulled away from the Brunette's lips (not without a whine from Bucky though...) and looked at the man in his arms.  
"Are you sure you wanna do this Buck?", "Of course Stevie, i want it so much, please, please alpha". Steve chuckled nervously, "Erm. I need to quickly grab my bite guard, i don't think i'll be able to hold back otherwise and erm i want that to be a choice... for both of us. Not just an in the moment thing". Bucky thought that this was pretty adorable (and the purr he accidentally let out, let Steve know just that). After Steve got his bite guard, he placed it on the bed (he had other plans with his mouth before then), got them both down to only their boxers and slid down the Omega's body, kissing every inch and paying special attention to his pecs, which made Bucky moan beautifully. When Steve got comfortable between the Omega's spread legs, he nipped at the man's boxers and pulled them down with his teeth without breaking eye contact. "Please" Bucky begged. 

"Please what? Ask nicely?" Steve rumbled, voice low and husky.

"Please.. suck my-my cock, alpha" Bucky was breathless in anticipation at this point and let out a squeal as soon as the super soldier kissed the head. "Oh god." Steve had to place his arms over the man's hips to stop Bucky from thrusting too much. Steve sucked and kissed and licked like a starving man and before Bucky got too close to his release, flipped him over without warning and got his mouth on the Omega's slick ass. 

"God, you're so wet for me, Buck. Such a good Omega, so hungry for his alpha. Don't worry i'll take care of you" Steve whispered before putting his mouth back

Bucky had no idea whether to focus on where on earth his Steve knew how to do dirty talk like this or the fact that he was in ridiculous amounts of pleasure right now, that he hadn't even realised he was thrusting against the bed until his alpha stopped him with a swat and a growl. "Don't be needy baby". 

Steve started working his fingers into Bucky to open him up, despite Bucky's protests that he was slick enough, "I don't wanna hurt you baby, i'm a little... _big_ " Steve mumbled almost as if he was embarrassed, which Bucky would definitely speak to him about later, because Steve is one hell of a specimen!!! 

Steve reached over to get his bite guard and Bucky couldn't tell with he was nervous or excited his heart started beating so fast. He immediately got into presenting permission, but worried when he didn't feel Steve's warmth behind him. He turned his head to check what was going on to see the alpha with a frown on his face. He couldn't help but release nervous and guilty pheromones in the air as he thought something he had done wasn't good enough (he should have known this, of course he wasn't god enough for Steve, literal Captain America, voted sexiest Alpha nearly every year!!). 

"Oh no Buck, Omega, I'm so sorry, it's not you, don't get upset", Steve started rambling, "It's just.... you know you never have to present for me, right? Not unless you want to of course" 

"Oh" Bucky sighed softly, "Erm, thank... thank you. I mean it's not that i don't... i do. But.. for our first time, i kinda... kinda wanna see you if that's oka-". Bucky was cut off by the alpha nodding furiously, "Of course Buck, of course" 

The omega flipped over and Steve got between his legs once again, lined himself up and thrust in, "Oh Daddy" Bucky screamed. 

Both men paused.


	17. Chapter 15, part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating in so long. It's been a mix of being busy and some personal things. But, i'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Slight warning as this chapter is more NSFW (Be warned though i am still learning and smut definitely isn't my strong suit yet) xx

# meet cute

### Chapter 15, part3

_"Oh, Daddy!_

As soon as Bucky felt Steve still, his brain came back to him and he knew he fucked up. He's always kind of found the whole 'daddy kink' thing kinda hot, but never ever has he found himself in this situation. Yes, Steve gives off major daddy vibes, but the fact he so carelessly blurted it, for goodness sake, the alpha had just entered him for the FIRST TIME. It wasn't even as if they'd been intimate for a while before he slipped up. Now Steve is going to think he's weird, that the Omega under him isn't what he wanted in a partner at all, no what he wanted in a mate. Steve would leave. Bucky wouldn't even be able to stop him because the reason is completely valid and and- and-“ 

"Buck!" "BUCKY!" "Oh, honey you're shaking, come back to me sweetheart. You're okay, You're okay. Such a good boy."

By the time Bucky had realised ~~his alpha~~ Steve, was talking to him, he noticed Steve was also no longer inside him. "Oh. Steve, I- I- i'm so sorry. I- I don't k- know why I did that. I've ruined everything. It won't happen again I p- promise. I understand if you want to leave and never speak to me again. I'm a disgusting excuse of an Omega, I'm-" Bucky cut himself off with his own hiccuped sobs, before noticing he was being cradled, with small kisses being pressed to his forehead. Alpha calm present in the air.

"Oh, Omega, honey, babylove, no. I'd never leave you. Calm down love, I'm here. You did nothing wrong okay. Absolutely nothing my gorgeous, precious boy. You're the best Omega any alpha could ever ask for. Please don't say those things about yourself, never say those things about yourself. I can't bear to hear you talk like that" Steve all but pleaded. After about 5 more minutes of rocking the distressed Omega in his arms, running his fingers through Bucky's brown locks and kissing his forehead, Bucky had finally stopped shaking. Steve knew he needed to talk to Bucky, it was just going to be difficult because even though he was in anguish at his Omega being so upset, his erection still hadn't gone down. If anything he got harder when he heard Bucky refer to him as 'Daddy'. But, he was terrible with words and had no idea how to tell his Omega this, maybe Bucky would be disgusted with him, there's a possibility it really was an accident and the brunette isn't into 'that' at all. 

Steve grabbed a blanket from the floor and covered Bucky's body with it, in hopes that Bucky would feel less vulnerable when they had this conversation. "Buck, baby?" Steve spoke softly, "I'm going to ask you a question, okay? I want you to answer with 100% honesty and whatever that answer is, nothing is going to happen to us. You'll still be my sweet Omega. Do you have a Daddy kink? Well, do you mean what you accidentally said, a couple of moments ago?" 

Bucky contemplated Steve's words for a moment. His alpha said nothing wouldn't change and well, Steve wouldn't lie. But, Steve may still feel differently on the inside. But for once in his life, he's going to be brave. "Kind of. I mean i- I've never actually erm explored it before, if that's the right word. And i swear I didn't mean to say it. I mean, I do feel like that around- around you, but I hadn't been planning on y'know acting on it" 

"You're such a brave boy, my good boy, my Buck", Steve mumbled, kissing the Omega sweetly and chastely on the lips, "Now it's my turn to be honest with you. When I heard you call me Daddy Buck, Oh god, I thought I was going to cum inside you right there and then, super soldier serum be dammed. That's why I stilled, I'm so sorry I made you question anything, or the fact I would leave you over something like that. So, so sorry baby" The alpha leaned down to scent Bucky's neck slightly to calm his own nerves. 

"Wait, you're- you're into it. The whole Daddy thing?" At the nod of his alpha's head, Bucky climbed into Steve's lap and laughed sweetly, "God, aren't we silly. I'm sorry too. That i y'know reacted before either of us could say anything. And God, you weren't lying when you said it made you hot, huh?" Bucky teased, with the roll of his hips over Steve's still very prominent erection. "How about we continue where we left off?", the omega nibbled the blonde's earlobe. 

"If you're sure you are happy to continue Buck, I'd love nothing more, but don't think this is the last conversation we are having about this. We need to talk in depth about boundaries at some point.",He took his Omega's head nod as enough confirmation and leaned in to kiss Bucky

Steve used his bulging muscles to maneuver Bucky underneath him, as the making out started to become more passionate. Bucky's slick leaking again. The alpha looked in his boy's eyes for confirmation. "C'mon _Daddy_ ", The omega teased with a wink, already over the embarrassment. The blonde thrust in once again, both of them moaning into each others mouths. The supersoldier gave Bucky a few seconds to adjust before he started to roll his hips, being constantly urged on by the soft sounds coming out of the man below him. Steve had never felt such bliss. The love of his life, his soulmate, felt like heaven. Legs wrapped around his waist, arms wrapped around his shoulders, tight hole around his cock. "UNgh, Steve, yes. yes. yes. Alpha, oh you're so big." Bucky moaned among his soft pants and whines. "C'mon Buck what's my name, who's making you feel this good, huh", Steve grunted out in between thrusts. "OH DADDY, UNGH UNGH. OH IMMMA CUM, I- DADDY- ALPHA PLEASE!". "Yeah buck, wanna cum? Daddy making you feel good huh. Oh baby, I can feel you clenching around my cock. Let go, baby boy. You've been so good to daddy." The omega wasn't sure if it was Steve's hand wrapping round and starting to Jack his cock, Steve referring to himself as Daddy, the command or all three, but Bucky came almost immediately. Pleasure exploding through his entire body, he had never felt so loved. The alpha's thrusts started to get sloppy, Bucky thought he'd give some words of encouragement, "C'mon alpha. Fill me up. Want it. Want your cum, daddy!". Steve turned his head to the side and bit into the pillow (even though the was wearing his mouth guard) as he came, jerking violently into Bucky's sensitive hole. 

After a few moments of just lying together, Steve slipped out (much at the Omega's protest). Steve hushed him with some gentle kisses, stating he would come back with a washcloth to clean them both up. His alpha wiped his sore hole and the mess on his stomach, before gathering Bucky in his arms and wrapping them in the covers of the bed (changing the sheets could wait, aftercare was very important to Steve). The super soldier continued to stroke Bucky's hair and murmur sweet nothings into the brunette's hair, until his good boy fell asleep to the sound of Steve's heart beating under his ear. 

Both of them had never felt such contentment. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated x  
> Find me on tumblr and say hello: buchanansebba


End file.
